Drown
by The Demon Prosecutor
Summary: Lelouch killed thousands of people, and a few managed to provoke a response for him for a short time, but he continued forward. He never would've guessed it would take only one to shake him to the very core of his being. Now, after a year, he was hit by the memories that threatened to drown him, but a certain immortal witch dragged him out of the sea, and saved him from himself.


**Hey, CyberPunker here! I'm very sorry for the delay of Lelouch the Reborn, but writer's block and high school strike yet again, rendering me unable to write and focus. Fortunately, my muse gave me this chance to write something new, and successfully defeated the block! The new chapter will be coming soon, I just have to see how I'll do the battle, since I suck at strategy. In the meantime, have this little C.C. x Lelouch one-shot. Hope you'll enjoy it! And as always, feel free to review and express your opinion. **

* * *

><p><em>Drown<em>

C.C sighed from her spot on Lelouch's bed, or rather, her bed, since she made it clear the night she awoke his memories, and he'd been too weary object and wordlessly moved to other room, since Nunnally was not with him anymore, and Sayoko and Rolo knew his true identity. _Nunally..._ she winced at the memory of the blind girl. The loss of her had cost Lelouch the success of his rebellion the first time, but the scary thing was, she'd bet her life, for all its worth, that he'd do it again, if his chances of saving her increased by only 1%.

She could not have that this time round, he was lucky enough Charles did not kill him or returned him to the royal family, if he did something as foolish this time, she did not think he'd survive, which would of course, result in him being unable to fulfill her contract, and that would be a great shame since he showed great promise. A part of her was glad the girl was out of the way, when added to the mix, Lelouch would abandon every single thing for her, but also, she suspected the girl was the only thing keeping him sane, although not much of that sanity was left in the boy, she noted with a smirk dancing across her lips.

Speaking of the boy, she had not seen him for the whole day. Not that she was worried in any way, it'd be rather unfortunate if he got hurt when not under her watchful eye. That would needlessly slow down the process of his geass evolving further and her freedom she desired so bad. That she will **not **allow. Never. For too long she'd been denied the eternal rest death provided. It was always a short, blinding flash, and whenever she finally relaxed and began to reel in it, she would open her eyes to the world, and the wonderful sensation would simply vanish, as fast as it appeared, leaving her thirsty for more. Every time it seemed shorter than before, and she feared the day when she would wake up without the feeling would come, that she could not have even those short moments of peace. But, she hoped Lelouch would fulfill their contract before that.

She suspected that maybe the Council was out on a picnic or any other activity. Which, later turned out to be utterly false, as everyone besides Lelouch was on the school grounds. The boy seemed to have disappeared like a ghost, without a trace, and that could not be good. He wasn't with the Black Knights, that much was obvious, as both his suit and mask were in the hidden safe in his room, along with a pink paper crane Nunnally gave to him as a gift.

Just as she was about to get up and ask Sayoko, there was a soft knock on the door. _Maybe it's Lelouch! _She thought, but quickly dismissed it, _He never knocks, it's his room after all._

She did not have time to think about more, as the door cracked open, and someone muttered in softly, "Big brother, are you there?" Ah, so it was that boy assassin, Rolo, was it? He was probably concerned about his "brother". She saw how Lelouch's eyes would always darken, and his whole frame stiffen when the boy would call him by that name, albeit, barely visible even to her. After all, Lelouch held no love for the little assassin, he'd made it clear the moment Rolo joined his cause. He was simply means to an end, another puppet he'd manipulate and use as he wished. She felt a tiny little bit sorry for the little boy who did not know of love, and thought Lelouch's love for him was real. The sad part was that it was obvious Rolo cared for Lelouch, while the latter would kill him and cast him away without a thought. A shame, really.

"Miss C.C.?" Rolo exclaimed in surprise as he obviously did not expect to see her

"Oh, hello Rolo." C.C. offered in her usual indifferent tone, not even casting a glance at the boy, being too busy devouring a steamy pizza hut Italian pie.

Rolo quickly got uncomfortable as always when forced to be in the same room as the mysterious immortal. He understood she was a great asset for his brother, a source of information and advice, and he certainly respected her abilities, but still did not like the girl more than it was necessary for a business conversation. He suspected the feeling was mutual, but did not comment on it. The less he had to speak with the immortal, the better. With that in mind, he asked her the question that was bothering him, "Do you know where big brother is?"

The girl finally raised her gaze and looked him right in the eye, causing him to shudder. "I'm afraid I have no idea."

"Oh." He was ready to leave, but the immortal seemed to remember something and called out again. "Why are you so worried about him, anyway? He can take care of himself."

The boy immediately dropped his head lower and muttered something so softly the witch could not hear a thing. "What?" C.C. prompted carefully, softly so she wouldn't scare the boy.

"Because of today…" he repeated, his voice louder this time, but still soft just enough C.C. could hear. A confused expression appeared on her ageless face. What could possibly shake a man like Lelouch so much? Still, she could not remember what was so special about the day, so she decided to ask again, "What's today?"

Rolo suddenly raised his head and stared at her in shock. "You really don't remember? On this very day, a year ago, big brother officially started his rebellion, caused by…"

"…Euphemia's death." She finished for him. Of course! How come she couldn't remember? The boy held the past too close to his heart, and surely, today reminded him of so many things. Euphemia's murder by his hand, Suzaku becoming his enemy, failure of the rebellion, his own best friend selling him off to the person he hated the most. It was an eventful day for the boy, indeed. No wonder he was nowhere to be found. Knowing him, he still blamed himself for the untimely death of his sister, which was unfortunate, but not enough of a reason for her to actually go and find him. The boy was mentally strong enough to not try something stupid like alcohol and drugs.

"Yes." He nodded. " I was hoping you'd help me, since you're his most trusted advisor and accomplice. "

"Why should I bother? What do you want me to do, hug him and sing him a lullaby?" She declined once again, although it came out sharper than she planned. The boy did not seem to mind as he just shrugged and turned wordlessly walking in the direction of the door, but just about he was about to shut the door, he made one last comment. "A shame, then. Just a couple days ago, big brother was ready to inject refrain into himself, and if it weren't for Kallen, he would've done it."

That made her sit upright so suddenly she even dropped the pizza box. "Say what?" she said in shock, and for a moment, Rolo smiled. That was the reaction he needed. "Oh, nothing. Don't mind me, after all, why should you care?"

"Don't play games with me, boy." She growled uncharacteristically, "Especially if my contractor is in danger."

_Finally. Now I'm sure she'll help big brother. _"Very well," he accepted. "You'd better hurry though. It's almost nighttime."

"Where is he?"

"Now, if I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you, would I? Maybe he's at some place Euphemia liked. " he suggested as the witch stood up and began to dress in some of Lelouch's clothes.

Her movements stopped. "Now that you mention it…" she remembered when, already a year ago, Lelouch told her about everything Euphiemia while venting about the massacre.

* * *

><p>Lelouch aimlessly walked through the busy streets of the Tokyo settlement. Even while raining, the streets were full of aristocratic Britannians and their butlers, some were even walking their pets. It made him sick. Those people who had everything on silver platter probably did not care which day it was today, and even if they did, they would probably celebrate it, the slaughter of Elevens, never minding the fact their own princess ordered it and died in the process. No. Not even a single announcement or reminder of how many people lost their lives. Nothing, as if today was just a normal, albeit rainy day.<p>

Lelouch felt his lips tug upward a bit. _How fitting, _he thought _Even the sky is crying. _So many people, dead, because of him. He lost everything. His mother, his sister, his best friend, even Euphie, and the only thing that remained was C.C., but he doubted she even cared about the day, or the world. He could see them, every single person he'd wronged, in his dreams. Every night since the witch awoke his memories. It would always be the same scenery, every single detail, every sound and smell. Euphie was still alive in his dreams, but only for a bit as he'd shoot her after a couple of moments. _Why… Lelouch? _She'd constantly ask, her voice still ever so soft and musical, the gun falling down from her hands, but not before she'd look at him with those beautiful royal amethyst eyes, full of confusion and unshed tears.

But that would not last long, as the scene would replay, and Nunnally's face would appear on Euphie's body, her eyes open and taking his breath away as they still were the same as he remembered; both irises lilac and gentle, too innocent as she, too, would stare at him while falling down and shake him to the very core. Her eyes would be full of tears, though, as it was one of the only things he despised, both when she could see, and when she could not. She too, would ask the same question, but only with much more sadness and it would make his heart break every time. He'd always try and run to her, but then she would disappear and Suzaku's betrayed face would replace her. The scenery did not change much, as this time, Suzaku would be the one holding the gun. _How could you, Lelouch? _He'd ask, both his voice and face full of unsuppressed fury, as he held the gun and aimed it at his heart. Lelouch never tried to justify his actions, he'd raise his arms and ready himself for the upcoming bullet as the Suzaku pulled the trigger , but the pain never came.

He'd wake up in his bed, sweaty and shuddering, and every time, C.C. would wordlessly take his head and put it in her lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep. It was a routine of sorts, but none of them ever mentioned it. There was no need, as he knew she was doing it just for the sake of their contract, but still welcomed the kind gesture. It was probably the most he'd get out of her, anyway. And it was enough for a loner like himself, a boy who craved for his mother, the only person who helped him cope with his nightmares. C.C. was certainly old enough to fit that role, he mused.

"Dear citizens of Area 11, this is your viceroy…" he stopped dead in his tracks and felt his breath hitch, immediately recognizing the sweet voice of his little sister, without having to look back. People stared at him in wonder, some even muttered something in the lines of 'crazy lunatic' but even that did not make him shift his attention.

"I wish to express my sorrow for the death of the previous viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia. She was a kind and gentle young woman, but I do not wish to justify her actions, and have no means to express my feelings about the incident, but wish all the families well. Before that, she was always so kind and gentle especially to my brother, Lelouch and myself…."She continued to speak, but Lelouch did not hear more, as he fought the tears forming in his eyes. "Nunnally…" he muttered under his breath, and was shocked at how soft and weak his voice was. "No, no more. Please…" he begged to no one in particular and ignored the looks he was receiving, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, away from her voice and the memories it awoke, the wounds it inflicted upon his person, not even realizing where he was headed until he found himself in an abandoned park Euphie showed him. He groaned weakly as the adrenaline worn off, and left only stinging pain in its wake.

He fell on his knees, right in front of a single lavender flower. _Lavender… _he mused, _that was Euphie's favorite flower. _He frowned and examined the flower and noticed it had a note attached to it.

"Euphie, my love," he read out loud, and his eyes widened at the realization. Suzaku. Only he would know and honor the princess. One half of him wanted to throw it away, but the other, more persistent one, wanted to read it, no matter how much sorrow it may bring.

"… I can't believe it's been one year already, can you? One year since I've become a Knight of the Round, for the price of selling out my only friend, your brother, Lelouch. I know that you don't approve of it, but when it's time to join you in heaven, I'll let you scold me all you like. Did you know that he was Zero? Judging from the trust you showed him, I guess you did. I'm very sorry the trust was misplaced. And I was a bad knight too, you know? Instead of being with you, I left you alone with the greatest enemy of Britannia! As I wrote before, after I get the title of Knight of One, I'll take Japan as my area of rule and help my people! But still, I don't feel sorry for delivering him to the Emperor. He killed people, Euphie! He even made you kill thousands of Japanese, just so he could cripple Britannia! Do you see how terrible of a person your brother has become? Even I don't know him anymore. The power of geass changed him completely, and with that in mind, I don't see him as my friend anymore. I'm not worried about seeing him in the afterlife, since scum like him always end up in hell, but you and I, Euphie, we'll get to heaven together. Wait for me, love."

_No. It can't be… _Lelouch dropped the flower and put his head on his hands, fighting the sobs that formed, and the tears threatening to fall. He lost everyone he was left in just one day, just because of the power of geass. He knew it came with a price, but for it to be this great… he almost wished the Royal Guardsmen killed him, at least there would be people who would mourn for him. Like this, he doubted anybody would care**. **

* * *

><p>She let out a small breath of relief as she saw him, on his knees, totally still, with his face down. The boy certainly did not look good, but at least he didn't use alcohol or even worse, refrain. She really did not want to deal with a depressed and drunk or drugged contractor. Depressed she could certainly handle, as many other contractors have suffered from it as well. She slowly walked over to him so she wouldn't startle him with sudden movements.<p>

"C.C.?" he whispered hoarsely, and she cursed under her breath. Seems like he was in a worse state than she thought he'd be. "What are you doing here?"

The other question brought her back from her musings and she cleared her throat, making sure any emotion wasn't present in her tone. "Just coming to check on you. I wouldn't want my contractor hurt."

He flinched and avoided her gaze. C.C. realized that a cold shoulder or the tough love speech wouldn't do any good in his current state. "… I see.." he began, "Don't worry then, this won't affect my performance or endanger our contract. You can leave, I'm fine." He tried shrugging her off and she noted just how forcibly nonchalant his voice seemed, as if he'd break down if he said another word. He was desperately trying not to sob, and C.C. found herself feeling the strange need to hug him and comfort him, like when he had nightmares.

This time, her tone wasn't so nonchalant and she actually added a little gentleness to it. "No, Lelouch. You're not fine. I'm your contractor; you know you can tell me everything."

"I said I'm fine," he shot back, and she barely restrained herself from laughing at the tone, but still had a tiny smirk. His voice was rough and weak, no doubt it was supposed to be cold or angry. The next thing that happened made her smirk go away instantly. A sob broke out from his throat, barely audible, but still there. "Why do you always have to be so complicated and stubborn.?" she scolded half heartily under her breath, and sat down next to him, lifting his head and making him look her in the eyes.

If she weren't immortal or so many centuries old, she was sure the sight would break her heart, but being the cold hearted witch she was, she just sighed and ran her fingers through his jet black hair, enjoying the softness under her fingers.

His eyes were lifeless and unfocused, foggy but full of dark emotions inside. Once proud violet eyes now looked as if the life was sucked out of them, full of unshed tears. She didn't know for how long she held him, but after some time he began speaking. "You know, I didn't tell Suzaku the truth about Euphie…" he revealed hoarsely, and she nodded, urging him to continue. She figured out as much before."I think I did it because I wanted him to hate me as a part of my punishment. I will never tell him the truth. What good would it do anyway? Euphie won't raise from the dead just because I told him it was an accident. I think I'm beginning to realize just how geass brings one solitude. Foolishly, I thought I'd be able to change the world with my friends by my side, and look where it got me." he laughed humorlessly at the end.

"I lost Nunnally, my only true friend, I had to kill my own sister in cold blood and failed to liberate Japan, and Nunnally's been replaced by that little phony, Rolo." He spat out the name with distain and she once again took pity on the poor assassin. He was the one who got her to help, anyway, but she decided to tell him when he was more emotionally stable.

"The Emperor sent Nunnally as the viceroy, no doubt to cripple me and see whether I am Zero or not." He continued, having regained his composure. " I have to continuously keep the tabs on Villetta, since I don't doubt she'd betray me in the first opportunity she'd get."

"Indeed," she agreed, Villetta was certainly a problem. He couldn't just kill her and he used geass on her already, in the beginning of his rebellion, 12 months ago. Really, it was funny how much the world changed over those 12 months, how powerful of an icon Zero was.

"And I have the whole student council and Rolo reminding me of everything I've lost every day." He admitted, just when she thought he was getting better, his lifeless tone was back. "Sometimes, I just wish I hadn't accepted the special zone, I'd have to disband the knights, but Euphie would be alive, Suzaku still my friend and I'd have Nunnally." He choked out that last part and let out a real, unsuppressed sob, his whole frame starting to shake violently. She didn't answer, instead, she pulled him even tighter to herself, comforting him using not her words, but gestures. C.C. still had a hand in his hair and hugged his lithe body to herself with the other one, like a mother would do to her scared, teary child. Not even thinking about her actions, she kissed his cheek gently, ignoring the salty taste of his tears, singing a melodic lullaby the nun used to sing, and the shaking stopped, but his grip on her was still tight, as if he was gripping her to make sure she was real, not an illusion. His breathing began evening out, and she thought he was asleep, she slowly took off her jacket and draped it over him in an almost loving manner. He was so cute she thought and ran her fingers over his jaw. " /…/ " he spoke her real name and she froze, her fingers halting.

"…eh?" she managed to get out and she wanted to kick herself for sounding so weak and pathetic, like she was 16 again. He didn't seem to notice or mind. "/…/" he repeated, the tone causing a smile to break out on her face, a real smile. He said it just right, just like she had imagined , if not even better. His tone still held that Lelouch-ish edge, but it was also full of honest gratitude and warmth, like the tone he used to address Nunnally. "…thank you." He finished at last, and looked her in the eye. She smiled yet again, at seeing those eyes full of determination and that fiery passion again.

"You're welcome, warlock.." she returned and simultaneously, she bend her head and he raised his, and in an instant his hands were on her cheeks and hers round his neck as their lips locked together, making them forget about everything for a moment. In that moment, there were just two of them and he wasn't a terrorist leader stained with blood of the innocent, he wasn't his sister's killer, he was just Lelouch, and C.C. wasn't an immortal witch, she was the little girl again, the pure, happy girl who just longed to feel loved.

From that moment on, Lelouch knew that even more blood would have to be spilled, but at the same time, he wasn't alone, and he knew that at the very least, he'd always have her right by his side, both in sweet victory and bitter defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, It's cheesy, but hey, better to write than to not do it at all. Personally, I'm not too happy with this one, but I decided<strong>** it would be a small gift for you, my readers! If you like it, I might even continue this one.**

**I'd like to send hugs and thanks to Saki-Rose Chan here on FFnet for taking time to help me and listen to my problems with it. Be sure to check out her stories, if you haven't already done so! She's an amazing writer.**

**Also, the good sir Biscione helped too, and he totally rocks!**

**Drown is a song by Bring Me the Horizon, and the lyrics reminded me of Lelouch so much that I named this one after it.**

**Also, I do not own Code Geass or any other characters. I do this for fun. Don't sue me, please.**

**Until next time,**  
><strong>-CyberPunker.<strong>


End file.
